


umi no hi ( Ocean Day)

by trixipixi (trxipixi)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxipixi/pseuds/trixipixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji Hirako and an unsuspecting Yoruichi spend an enjoyable day in the sun</p>
            </blockquote>





	umi no hi ( Ocean Day)

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters

**Umi no Hi**

Shinji Hirako was bored out of his mind. Hiyori was mad at him, again. So what else was new. They hadn’t been able to spend “quality time” together lately. Was she upset with their pattern that had started over that last few lonely decades? Had she wanted more then their casual arrangement? Nah, if Hiyori had a problem with anything she would let him know, with a “Dumbass” and a kick to the face.

Regardless, the time since he had had any type of sexual release with another body was too long, with no end in sight. Lisa was out of the question, of course she was hot but she was a little too perverted even for him. And Mashiro could never pay attention long enough for them to get anywhere.

He had been trying to redirect his energy lately. But you can only train so much. He could borrow some of Lisa’s manga and spend a quiet afternoon alone. But he’d been doing that so much lately his arm was aching. He needed a real live girl. Their curves and smell. Their softness and firmness at the same time. He smiled to himself, but it wasn’t helping his situation.

Pent up energy is what had Shinji aimlessly roaming the streets of Karakura town this fine warm day. Everywhere he turned beautiful young girls, but his desire may have been too strong at that point because he kept coming off like a pervert and they’d run off screaming.

In his ambling along he came up on Urahara Shoten. The place looked closed, but it never ever really looked open even when it was. He’d say hello, have some tea, something, anything to take his mind of things.

He went to the door and slid it open. They had to be open, the door was unlocked. He walked in, looked around. No one.

“Urahara? Jinta? Tessai?.... Ururu?” he said slowly. He had unfortunately hoped that they hadn’t left Ururu in the store, that kid freaked him out. So sad and melancholy_ all the time_ and that freakish power. He shuddered, as he continued thru the shop to the back living quarters. He had made it to the back of the building when he saw a note on the wall opposite the shoji door of the room on the left.

“Yoru-yoru, Gone to the beach with Tessai and the children for Umi no Hi,be back this evening. “ He could hear Kisuke’s singsong voice in his head, fan over his mouth,as he read the letter.

So Yoruichi was here? That was interesting. When he’d come over on other occasions, Yoruichi would chat for a while then in the blink of an eye change into a cat and spend the rest of the time sunning herself in the window. Kisuke was a lucky man to be able to have that woman in his life, even if she was out of it more than she was in it. The stories Kisuke had relayed to him of their nights together.... Hmm. He was smiling again.

He heard a rustling in the room next to him. He could see light streaming from under the door. He slowly pulled back the shoji. His eyes blinking at the light filled room, and quickly adjusting. He looked around the room, a single blue eye looking thru the crack in the door.

His eyes widened as he saw her. Sure enough it was Yoruichi, fast sleep, sunning herself with the light streaming in through the open window. But this wasn’t the golden eyed black cat that seemed to look down at him arrogantly when he came over, got loud and stupid after a round or 3 of sake, but it was The goddess of flash in the_ flesh_. Naked, her dark brown skin was luminous in the sunlight. His breath caught in his throat, and his pants got tighter all of a sudden.

He couldn’t look away and began to drool a little. She was laying on her side, her backside towards him. Her hair down falling around her like a dark purple pool. She looked sweet and cute while sleeping, but still quite pleased with herself. Her legs, bent and pulled close to her, and her hips... round and inviting. Her arm was covering her breasts. He licked his lips absent-mindedly and before he could think he had walked into the room, and knelt on the futon behind the sleeping Shihoin princess.

His eyes continued to scan her body, drinking in her bare beauty, as his already erect member was aching against the fabric of his pants.

_So this is what Kisuke gets every night. No wonder he always has that goofy smile on his face._

Could he touch her? Did he dare? He almost lost and eye to her when he walked in uninvited to the women’s baths at the Gotei 13.

_What’s life without risk, right?_ He thought and reached out a finger, tentatively touching her shoulder. _So soft_. He opened his hand and caressed her shoulder fully, her skin was extra warm from laying in the sun. He liked the contrast of his fair skin and her darker. He let his hand run down her body and over the rise of her hip.

She stirred. He stopped. She start arching her hips slightly toward him in response to his touch. He continued down her legs and back up to her waist, he let his hand drop to the front of her onto her flat stomach, she sighed deeply, and he let his hand roam up to her firm orbs that were unfortunately trapped under her arm. He let his fingers stroke the portion of her breasts that were exposed.

Shinji sat back on his heels and and unbuttoned his pants. His cock was beginning to really hurt as it was trying to break free of his trousers.

His unresolved needs and raw lust were taking over his thoughts. In no time, his shirt and pants were off and to the side and he was spooned up behind the still sleeping Yoruichi, his hot, painfully erect member pressing against the round firmness of her ass.

He loved the feel of her against him, oh he missed this. Girls were such wonderful creatures. He pressed himself against her, burying his head in the nape of her neck breathing her in, tongue licking her lightly tasting her or giving her gentle kisses.

‘ Mmmm Kisuke.. ‘ Yoruichi moaned lowly and she relaxed into him, arching and wiggling her hips into his cock. He winced in panic (at hearing his friends name) and pleasure of the current situation, precum was smeared her on dark brown ass cheek, glistening. He could feel the heat coming from between her legs radiating on his leg. She was ready too.

Shinji grunted lowly in acknowledgement, trying to contain himself from the feeling shooting up from his groin. He used this time to maneuver one hand under her and cup her breast, immediately seizing and tweaking her nipple and the other hand under her thigh lifting it slightly so he would have easy access to her already wet, warm entrance.

He began moving his member between her legs. His eyes rolled back as his cock was covered with her hot fluid before it found the tight entrance it was looking for. And then in one swift movement, success!! He was engulfed in the hot, tight wetness that was Yoruichi. She let out a slight moan of pleasure and acceptance stretching out a bit to enjoy it in her semi-sleeping state.

He went excruciatingly slow so that he could fully experience and enjoy what was going on, because if Kisuke found out or worse yet Yoruichi woke up, he was a dead man. Might as well enjoy what may very well be his last meal.

He nipped at her ear and neck, while he kneaded her breast, and pumped into her. He was beginning to breath hard and he could hear Yoruichi’s breath quickening as well.

He was losing himself in the pleasure of her, his thoughts beginning to swim. His member was glistening with her juices as he entered and came out of her.

Soon. Too soon he thought, his body was moving by itself, his slow rhythm now being replaced by increasingly frantic pounding. He was grunting now, and her moans were coming in unison.

“Its so good Kisuke.. so good. “ she was rolling her head in the pillow, moaning. _Shit_ he thought she was waking up , he knew because she was sounding more coherent. He was so close. And so was she,she was starting to tighten around him. He couldn't stop now if he had wanted to. Thinking fast he rolled her on to her stomach pushing her legs indicating for her to get on her knees. She complied, her head still down, now her hair falling in her face, so he knew he still had a chance to finish up and get out.

When before she was passive in her sleep state, she became a more active participant, bouncing into him and rolling her hips. He almost yelled out in rapture, but covered his mouth with his hand. But not slowing his pace in an out of her.

Biting his lip and his hands digging into her hips. Yoruichi was showing her appreciation.

“Ah... Yes! Kisuke!” She yelled throwing her head back. His heart skipped, but he didn’t stop and he was grateful she buried her head back into the pillow. “Yes!! Yes! Its so good! Deeper! Don’t stop!!” Her tight deepness, her lustful words, the way her body writhed under him, it was so erotic. Driving him over the edge.

“I’m cumming!!” she yelled, her body tensing up, hands griping the blankets under her. He had reached his limit as well. It was like a flash bomb going off in his eyes and all went white as she squeezed and spasmed around his cock, he spilled his hot liquid inside her.

His eyesight was unfocused and starry as he collapsed on her back and they both fell on the futon as her legs gave way, her insides still milking him dry.

After a moment, he felt her trying to turn over and face him, he motioned for her to stay where she was and said lowly in her neck. ”Go back to sleep, Yoru-yoru. Sorry I woke you”, he kissed her on the neck.

“Mmmm, k.” she moaned out, satisfied, as she snuggled back into her pillow. And like that he was gone.

****

“Yoru-yoru we’re back.” Kisuke voice rang thru the shop.

“Yoru-hime? You still asleep?” Kisuke said opening the shoji to where Yoruichi was sleeping and she sat up suddenly. “What a bad kitty,” Kisuke said walking in the room and taking off his hat and coat, kneeling beside her, he still had some sand between his toes. His hand cupping her exposed breast. “Sleeping the whole day away, while the rest of us spent an exhausting day at the beach” the end of his sentence was said as he buried his head in her neck and began kissing her.

She let his hands explore her when she said. “Wait,what?!”

“I said you were a bad kitty,’ Kisuke said trying to lay her back down.

“No,” she said sitting up. “ You were at the beach?”

“Yes” he said going back in for a kiss and a hand heading for her crotch. “I left you a note but its still on the wall where I left it. I wanted it to be the first thing you saw when you eventually came out of the room, but I guess the sun was just too irresistible today.” His hands were now all over her and she was finding it hard to think while he was doing that.

She held his hands at bay. “At the beach all day?”

“Ummhm” a smile in his voice as he leaned into her neck planting kisses.

“Did we ... “ she said looking down at the futon. “..do anything before you left?”

“Oh, heavens no,” he said with a frown “ I promised Ururu and Jinta last night I wouldn’t. They seem to think we lose hours at a time when we get started up, which is why_they_ have already had dinner and we have he rest of the night to ourselves.” he said. He lifted up from her breast he was nibbling on. “Why?”

“Oh, nothing.” she said absently, relenting to his advances. “Its just an insane dream I had earlier.... I could swear you were right here with me.”

“Well, never fear, my lusty feline, I’m here now.” he said covering her mouth with his, falling back onto the futon.

The end

**   
**

**I hope you like it. Please let me know.**


End file.
